I, The Bride Of Frankenstein
by The Real Cas
Summary: Frankenstein's Bride. After the events of all the demons meaning to possess human corpses, Adam encounters a mysterious woman who is a lot like he used to be. The demons return and are after Voran's life; only this time, she possess something far more precious than Adam ever did for the demons to covet...
1. Ghosts of the Past

A lone figure hunched near gargoyles atop a large gothic cathedral. In the darkness of the moonlight, rain pelted the figure heavily with its cold brutality. Looking up with dark brown eyes at the devilishly blue moon, a woman's lock of white hair located near the part of her dark hair was stained with the rain whereas the rest of her black hair shined in the mist.

She looked infuriated at the night sky, her pale caramel skin soaked with the rain. Cloaked in dark black muddy clothing clearly making her look like a homeless bum, she barely shivered in the high wind cold. The heart that beat, was not her own.

This skin, these eyes, this heart, this…lack of soul, was something that was completely foreign to her.

Her name is Voran. That's what she called herself; she heard it somewhere in some time of some life. She knew very well that this life was not her own.

She stared at the movement of the people in the city below her. Her false life was fed not by immortality but by the "battery life" that was given to her at her birth of electric shock. She lived for over 200 years, and knew very well that humans never took kindly to her.

So, she watched and lived in silence of the shadows in the night. What did she do with her existence? She learned, and fought things that threatened her, and she always was hunted by these demons-as they are called. She never did much but simply exists and fights these demons that wanted her so.

One day she knew she'd find answers in this church, for the people didn't know that the gargoyles lived…

Bursting in through the large circular glass window in the center of the cathedral where masses where held, a dainty praying woman looked up, startled. Others immediately came to her aid, which they all hesitated looking at Voran's soaked dark figure, with twin katannas in either hand peeking out of the black trench coat sleeves.

Voran cocked her head curiously at these gargoyles, knowing that they were "good" or at least wouldn't hunt her like the demons did…

"Are you the leader of the Stone People?" Voran inquired.

Immediately, the guards attacked her, but Voran swiftly ducked and dodged every move with a swift counter. At some point, the bigger of the two guards that were fighting Voran fell under her blades, until they submitted. Knowing that killing them would be pointless, Voran simply sheathed her weapons.

"I am the Queen of the Gargoyle Order." The woman approached Voran. Voran shrinked back, "I need answers about why these things keep hunting me…" Voran started. The guards looked to their queen for direction, which she simply dismissed their confusion. They stood in defensive mode near their queen the three eyeing Voran as she looked angrily puzzled at them.

"Do they have red eyes, horns, rotten flesh, and a stench of evil death?" The Queen asked. Voran gave a raised eyebrow, "Yes, how'd you know?"

The gargoyles three exchanged looks. Voran was lost, and she was a quick learner. "I have a tale for you, if you will follow."

"Only if your dogs won't hurt me." Voran warned.

"They won't harm you if you don't harm me." She said with a sense of authority. Voran nodded in 'very well then.'

They walked until the Queen began, "Do you know who God is? How life starts?"

"Yes, I'm more intelligent than you give me credit for. I have memories though, of things past that I know I have done, yet doesn't feel like I've done. A life passed by, dreams that was never my desires." Voran whispered, which echoed in the large empty church.

"Do you know of death?" The marbled face continued. Voran tilted her head, "The permanent sleep that humans go through. I feel like I've known this, yet…" She trailed off trying to remember her darkness, trying to fight on the slivers of memory past.

"Do you believe the dead stay dead?" The Queen looked into the angry eyes of Voran's puzzlement.

"I've never seen the dead return." Voran replied.

"They have." The blue dressed woman replied solemnly.

"Is that possible?" Voran interrogated.

"Yes. You are one of them." The Queen said slowly looking into the dark brown eyes again. Voran then got uncomfortable, "Why do you look into my eyes?"

"I am a gargoyle, the lowest physical form of angels. Thought to be made by man, but breathed into with the souls that God has provided for us."

"So you're golems." Voran said, insulting her company.

"No! We have souls, a conscience, given to us by God. We have free will. Golems are dark magic and science manipulated by mankind used for their bidding." The Queen said. Voran just stepped back defensively, "Sorry I asked. But why do you look at me?"

"You have no soul. You have a spirit of life, but no soul to call your own."

"Meaning?" Voran prompted.

"You do thing without thought of consequence, good or bad, you feel no guilt or anything that proves you to have a soul." The queen responded.

"Ok, is that what makes me different from mankind; how do you know this? I've seen you all fight the things I fight, but how do you know what I don't? Am I alone?" Voran said quickly, needing answers.

She smiled grimly at the reanimated girl, "Let me tell you how you came to be, but no, you're not alone. There is only one other exactly like you. His name is Adam." The queen said quietly, the silence bouncing off the walls.

Voran then learned of Adam, and the process of how she was born. Yet neither the gargoyles nor Voran knew who created her or why.

The queen finished saying, "Would you like to meet him?"

Voran nodded, "Perhaps he knows of me."

Navigating through the colossal halls of old history, Voran looked at the statues of people long dead. _Who am I? What dead person am I from?_ Thought Voran.

Entering one of the small rooms made for the Gregorian monks, Voran saw a sight to behold. A shirtless man with a black belt holding up ratty dark blue jeans over thick brown muddy work boots, had muscles to spare. He stared out the window to the now cloudless moonlit night of clear air free of the city smog below.

"Adam, there's someone here to meet you." The queen said pleasantly. Voran traced all of the large scars that were simply a different shade of lighter skin against darker skin both of a tanned white male that danced across his muscular back. His muddy blonde hair was unkempt, but he moved to look at them. His eyes widened at the sight of her.

For what he saw was a medium-sized woman with scars dancing across her face like his. Her neck had a choker of lighter skin, as well as a line that followed the hollow of her neck and up the gaunt of one cheek that traced its way into the temple and then into the hairline.

Adam's face also reflected a poor "x" with the upper left appendage missing, putting his face in thirds.

He was still handsome in spite of the faded lines. With lots of foundation makeup, he'd look normal like any other attractive man.

"Are you Adam?" Voran spoke.

"Yes and you are?" Adam looked at her.

"I call myself Voran. You can call me V or something." She said.

"Where are you from?" Adam said, while the queen slipped away with the two guard gargoyles, closing the door behind them.

"I'm not sure, I have memories of thing that I know I've done but my body was…different." Voran said. Her black trench coat covered a black hoodie while she wore black boot cut jeans over biker boots with a silver chain on the back of the heel. The thing around her neck was a locket, with a picture of a man she didn't know. Yet, as she figured, she wore it for some sentimental reason that she knew not of.

"I understand. Are you like me?" Adam inquired the mysterious girl.

"I was hoping you can tell me." Voran said slyly.

"I was reborn, were you brought back by the lightning of the water?" Adam said poetically.

"I was bludgeoned back to life. I felt anger and pain. I know nothing else. I remember looking up from a watery womb at a ceiling of chains, eels swimming by my skin." Voran described to him.

He smirked, "Then you are like me. How did you come by that?" He gestured to her hair being both black and white.

"I think when I was alive my hair was dark, but when I was reborn this birthmark came with this accursed form." Voran said viciously.

He shook his brown-blonde hair, "You've known the hatred of humans, I presume?"

Voran nodded.

"I will tell you all that I know, if you tell me more about you, Adam." Voran prompted to him.

He sat upon his bed, "I was brought back to life by Dr. Vicktor Von Frankenstein 200 years ago. He feared me, and tried to kill me, I killed his wife. A life for a life. He tried hunting me, but died in the winter snow, and I buried him in a cemetery. I was then hunted by demons who wanted to possess the soulless vessels of the dead brought back to life, such as our reanimated selves. I defeated their leader." Adam summed up his adventurous life for Voran.

Simply she said, "Would you know who created me?"

He nodded slowly, "Yes, I have a guess."

"Who?"

"The same man who made me." Adam said without blinking at her.

"Why? Do you know why?" Voran continued.

"I can guess…after all…" He trailed off.

"Tell me please." Voran asked, now sitting herself by him on the foot of his bed.

"You were his wife. And I killed you. He must've brought you back for one of us." Adam said dropping into a dark whisper. He looked at his hands, almost ashamed.

Though she was practically emotionless, she did feel fury rising all the time, and now was no different, "What do you mean one of us?"

"He brought you back for one reason: either so he could have you, or so you'd be the companion that he promised me, but never delivered. Something must've happened…" Adam postulated.

Voran was now angry for no seeming reason, knowing that the very man that took her life was right next to her.

"So I can curse you for this existence? Why did I deserve it?"

"Because he loved you." Adam said glaring at her. She squinted viciously at him.

Voran got up to leave, Adam grabbed her hand, which she fought off, but she was never used to someone being stronger than she. Most of the time people had weakness where her superhuman strength could crush them.

"Where are you going?" Adam said getting close.

"To find these demons and kill them. After all, you much like I, hate being hunted. So I kill them before they can get to me. I got what I needed from you." Voran struggled against his muscular body, which now pinned her up against the door. He was looking curiously at her face, knowing it before it looked like the one he saw before him.

"Strange how you are like me, but not me." He grabbed a handful of her hair, playing with it like play-doh. She just stared at him, until she shrugged him off. He stood there saying, "How many are after you?"

"I can handle them without your help." Voran said, stalking off storming out into the night of the city. Her independence was her safe place, for humans were cruel, they could hurt you without even trying. He watched her silhouette blend into the darkness of the murky glittering city. She knew he watched her, but her answers gave her an idea of who she was, and what she needed to do.

Like him, she was going to kill demons. No matter what they plotted they wouldn't have her. Adam though, had a very different idea in the far reaches of his mind. The only thought that he had was that the old man kept his promise, coincidentally or because Dr. Frankenstein's life forfeited his opportunity with her. Either way, Adam knew that they would see each other again, soon.

Soon.


	2. Fankenstein's Wife

Voran perched herself atop the high places in the dark glittering city, very unlike the forest where she spent most of her days. Time was of no value to Voran, for she had ample amounts of it.

Demons came and went; she hunted them with little skill, for they willingly flocked to her. Voran couldn't understand why they wanted her since Adam was also a reanimated corpse, after all the secret of rebirth was in him too. There was something missing for why she was being hunted.

One day she stalked along in a dark alleyway with her soulless form trudging down the wet street. Looking at the shadows dancing along the poorly lit building brick side walls, Voran just kept her wits about her. Just as any nomad, Voran just found a comfy place to rest and never really stayed in one place for too long. This alleyway, though shady and filthy, Voran knew it would be a good place to squat.

Two people walked noisily behind her silent booted feet, clearly following her. Voran was already ready for striking them down, and it would be fun. At least she enjoyed the idea of not being followed.

There was a pause when she stopped walking, a pause mirrored by her attackers, "You know they say you're a coward for striking people behind their backs…."

Voran turned to them, looking at these grotesque men that were clearly warped demons, "Prince Naberious will have you." One demon said in a deep grumbly growl. Voran swept her long black and white streak connected to the back of her part from in front of her shoulder to her back. She smiled darkly, "Then come and get me if you live."

With the skip of her heartbeat, they charged at her and she came at one of them, vaulting over the first, and slashing the slower one, immediately descending him. Voran snapped her head to the fast one that was now behind her; she grinned, and with her superhuman power she quickly zigzagged up the fire escapes and walls of the nearby buildings jumping her way up. Unfortunately, the demon was following her, and quickly too.

Now she was running from this one, she could easily fight it but the chase was more entertaining for Voran. The rooftops were uneven against the sky, no matter she always jumped far distances without much fear of the fall, and it was the fear of death that bothered her ironically. Voran was about to turn and fight the demon, instead when she looked back she saw another person intervene.

It was Adam. The demon and Adam struggled like two Goliaths and what seemed like an eternity until Adam descended the demon. All that remained on the rooftop was the odd pair, in the misty night.

"Here I thought you could handle yourself." Adam said slowly looking up at her. Voran grinned devilishly, "I can, I just like a bit of a chase every now and then. Keeps my skills sharp."

"You're welcome." Adam prompted walking towards Voran.

"I didn't ask so no thanks." Voran raised an eyebrow defiantly. With the flinch of hunched muscles, both almost instinctively knew what was to happen next.

Voran ran and Adam followed, sprinting across rooftops. He was chasing her, and surprisingly able to keep up. Coming to the edge of the building, Voran hesitated, but looking how he was closing in, she jumped downward to this open widow of an abandoned building, narrowly landing on it. Since only half of her made it, she had to find a foothold to climb up into the open gape of the building that looked like a fallen hallway. She looked back challenging him.

Adam looked down at her, and smirked turning away. Voran gave a "Heh" of a laugh. He snapped his body and jumped. Voran instantly turned on her heels to run down the hall. Adam, unlike her made the full jump into the long hallway through the gap. Both were running down the hall; Voran sprinted down this endless tunnel, only once turning her head to see if he was keeping up with her head start. Adam knew she'd trip soon, he was patient. In fact, Adam threw one of his battle batons at her feet, but she jumped.

Voran threw a knife which grazed his right side of his face diagonally from his mid-cheek, down the jaw, to the neck. They continued running, until the old wooden floors gave out and Voran lost her footing. Her right leg went through, and the rest of her was above the floor. Getting out of the dry rot, Voran's side sitting was used to Adam's advantage.

He pinned her to the floor, but she fought him. Both figures tumbled to the next sturdy floor, where Adam landed on his back, and Voran landed on top of him. Panting, Voran said, "Good thing you can keep up."

"Funny how you ran faster around that demon, but slower for me." Adam taunted. Before Voran responded, she was repined to the ground, with Adam just looking at her heavy panting face. "You really should consider staying with us." Adam proposed.

"Why, what are you to me?" Voran said apathetically.

"You have more questions and I have answers. Isn't that enough?" Adam said really close to her face now. She looked into his mismatched eyes. Queen Lenore was right; she saw his soul burning in those eyes, burning with a purpose.

When Adam looked into Voran's eyes he saw a black oblivion, not of hell, but an abyss in those brown eyes of a void that held much indifference and suffering that the only thing that can save it was her.

Adam's rough hands traced her face, and then brushed her hair away from her eyes. Voran took her fingered and traced his mouth which was also calming down from their heavy breathing from running.

Voran replied surprisingly, "We may have a spark, but I fight alone."

Adam quipped, "If you changed your mind?"

Voran, "I'll find you. I'll always find you."

"I will always come for you." Adam promised.

The two wandered around the old abandoned apartment complex looking for a place to sleep after their little game of tag after hunting demons together, fighting together.

There was an old bed next to the moonlit dirty window, a sink in the corner, and a bathroom in the other room. They closed the door to this place, though it was more for privacy than security-hell, they were the scariest things in the world they needn't fear anything, they are fear in others.

Voran lay on the bed, exhausted from the entire night. Adam took the liberty to lay down next to her since there was only one bed, and neither cared about the little space.

"Have you been alone for 200 years?" Voran asked quietly, turning to look at him, lying on her side facing him on the bed. His head also propped on the same pillow, faced her and laid on his side as well both lying down on the bed for the night's rest.

"I've made peace with it. How long have you been alone?" Adam asked.

"I really don't know." Voran trailed off, trying to remember. Adam touched the locket she had around her neck, "He gave that to you that night you died. It was your wedding night." Voran said, "If he had kept his promise…or I guess I should ask the better speculation, since I have been revived, and he lived…what would happen?"

"I don't know you'd probably go to him. I killed you, you loved him. My payment would have been with someone else if any woman he created had any sympathy for me." Adam said slightly gritting his jaw.

Voran suggested, "Since he created no other, and I don't remember him, I don't remember you killing me…and I can empathize with you…" Voran saw his face change thoughtfully.

"I would accept you Voran as my companion as another piece sewn to me when I was brought back." Adam whispered.

"If I had any feelings, I would want to feel this with you, Adam." Voran returned to him.

They kissed, softly then harshly, and as the night lasted they became part of one another.

Waking in the dawn in the horizon, Adam and Voran sat up. Voran looked to Adam, "When the demons wanted you, they wanted the secret of life from death, what could they want from me?" Adam put his bare muscular arm around her, "I guess we'll find out together. For now, we descend them together."

The two got up and prepared for what would face them next. After this night they knew that he is Adam Frankenstein her husband, and she is Voran his wife.

Together they are the Son of Frankenstein, and she, The Bride of Frankenstein.


	3. Resurrection

Three months had passed by, the newly dead weds had been fighting their demons together, using the fortress of the Church as their home and source of redemption and salvation. The gargoyles eventually became accustomed to Voran's dark presence.

One afternoon, Voran smelled the sulfuric smell of a descended demon. Voran immediately gagged and threw up on a bush near the gravestones in the cemetery they were in. Clearly, this was no longer holy ground since demons were descended here. Adam quickly re-blessed the ground as Voran had cleaned up her mouth.

"This place is nasty." Voran said.

"Not anymore." Adam replied, finishing sprinkling the holy water over the land.

"Adam, don't you think it's curious that the demons haven't been chasing me as much lately? What do you think they're up to?"

"Hopefully, they're finally dwindling since we're doing our jobs." Adam gratefully sighed. In the back of their minds, they knew something was up.

* * *

In the most unholy part of the world, a circle of demons chanted their evil dark chants that began a ritual led by Belial, one of the original fallen angels, they chanted until the dark flames that licked the foul musky air snuffed out and blood reigned down upon them. Prince Naberious arose from the blood, smoke, and ashes instantly silencing his followers with his mere presence.

"How long has it been since my absence?" Naberious said.

"A year milord, it has been a year." Belial said lowering his gaze as the dark Prince stormed angrily about, "A year?" he calmly said, "That long?"

Others shifted nervously from the calm accusatory tone he had, "Why Belial did it take so long?" He strolled over and brushed off some dirt off the collar of Belial's coat.

Belial swallowed hard, sweating bullets, "We had to gather supplies and strength for your return…" Naberious was glaring his little narrow black eyes at Belial, and immediately startled everyone as he grabbed a demon and descended him with a flick of his wrist. The others were in fear while Belial stood before Naberious afraid but not moving.

"Let this lesson teach you all to never wait…that is a sin you know." Naberious changed from his natural demonic form into the form of an older gentleman in a pinstriped suit. "We have work to do now. Belial, I'm putting you in charge, don't fail me or else," Naberious shifted his beady blackish eyes to the spot where he descended the demon earlier.

Belial nodded his head knowing that he was going to receive no kindness from Naberious if he fails. Shouting out orders the demons scattered like cockroaches and busy bees working on various things for the demon prince. Naberious simply walked in his skin suit appearance of a man and they continued to do their work searching for the two reanimated corpses that were the key to their plan.


	4. Of the Birds and Bees

Voran looked around the Gothic Cathedral carefully when she wandered the castle-like fortress at night. She hardly slept, but occasionally Adam and she would sleep by each other's side. This happened rarely, since he-like her-didn't sleep much. Something didn't feel right with Voran. She knew deep in the back of her skull to the very shivers on her arms that she was being watched…touched with eyes unseen. Voran never liked this, not one bit. She thought darkly, I could gouge out their eyes and rip out their hearts until they beat no more and send them to hell. Being in a place of God though, made Voran feel as if she should be careful with thoughts like that, since killing is apparently wrong. Lately, she had contemplated her morals and her existence.

For all she knew, she could be struck down with lightning and hellfire. It was odd for Voran, to be so soulless and fairly apathetic to the world around her, yet she knew there was something more than just existence. It was also strange how she actually cared about not feeling guilty when she killed, and it was odd for her to know that she is soulless while others were filled with good or bad souls. Everything changed when she came to this place, as if she was drawn to its good aura.

Voran ran her hand though her pitch black hair with the small hidden white streak on the right side. Her dark brown eyes shifted between all the gargoyles she knew were definitely watching her, since it had been a couple of months since she and Adam have been living with them. The reason of the lack of demons still eluded her; but what was more enigmatic was the fact that she felt watched by darker forces other than the gargoyles that were always watching.

Walking over to the altar where communion was performed during Mass was white and empty. Light from the stain glass shined down upon it in an eerie blue glow like that of ghosts. Voran decided to kneel in front of the altar upon the stairs. Sitting on her own calves, kneeling on the stairs hurt her, not that she really paid any mind to it.

Voran looked to the light above her, and she for the first time ever, prayed. Voran kneeled before the glowing light, curious of the supernatural forces that she would never see work. She prayed almost sarcastically, because she had no soul as far as she knew, to lose to the frightening torment of hell.

"I am sorry that I have never been sorry, for every life I took, for everything you deem terrible that I have done to others, and what others have done to me. I do not understand why you have given me a second chance when I didn't even ask for it, not that I remember anything from my past life. I have seen the face of evil and I feel no guilt, no mercy, and no fear. But why must I be allowed here again? I have looked into the dreams of a life I used to have-that woman is gone-why must I feel emptiness, anger, and envy? I do not know what you have planned, but I know you gave me a purpose, I just need to know how will you guide me? Why love me when I am not good?" Voran's soliloquy echoed in the cold lonely halls of marbled stone.

The scuffing of thick heavy boots shifted noisily behind her saying, "Voran, I know how you feel. I too, questioned my existence, but you don't need to envy a soul. You were remade by evil, but I know evil does not rule you." Adam said, kneeling beside her, taking his rosary in his fingerless leather rough gloves, crossing himself.

Voran asked Adam, "How did you regain a soul?"

"I did something for someone else, when I stopped fighting those demons for my own protection, I saved a doctor. She's the reason I found my humanity willingly." Adam replied thoughtfully.

"I never had feelings, never felt anything other than apathy, hatred, envy, bloodlust…yet when I met you, it all changed into something like a new life." Voran responded, kindly touching her husband's jawline with the back of her dainty hand. Adam smiled his rugged smile, and something clicked for Voran.

Getting up quickly, Voran walked down the aisle of the long Church. Adam, puzzled, followed her wordlessly knowing something was up. Voran and Adam walked up the spiral stairs in the secret tower column that led to Lenore's study chambers. Bursting into the room, Voran quickly got to the point, "You can look into the eyes of mankind and see their greyed souls can't you?"

The fragilely fierce Gargoyle Queen looked at Voran and Adam as if she was woken from sleep. The other gargoyles she conversed with just exchanged looks from the two strangest freaks of nature. Lenore dismissed them into the dark of the night.

"Yes, I can look into the eyes and see souls but I am no Judge." Lenore said puzzled. Adam said, "I don't understand V, why you must ask her the same thing I told you?" Before Lenore could ask about their existential crisis, Voran ordered, "Look into my eyes and tell me what mad emptiness there is."

Lenore then pushed her eyebrows together suspiciously, while Adam seemed to somewhat follow where she was going with this. Lenore looked at Voran with puzzlement on her face, and her eyes widened. "What is it? What did you see?" Voran demanded.

"You have a soul, but I do not know how this is possible." Lenore stated, "Adam saved someone and that is how he regained his, what did you do to deserve such a privilege?"

Voran started to put it all together, "Can you hear things better than us?"

Lenore nodded. Adam was intrigued how Voran had a soul, but the question is what she do that was selfless?

"You fight demons but is it for the right reasons?" Adam inquired. Voran hushed him and said, "Lenore, listen _closely_."

Lenore curiously did just that and gasped. This gasp confirmed every sign Voran ignored or just flat out missed. "_How is that possible_?!" Lenore said with a condescending tone.

"What is it Voran?" Adam asked concerned.

Voran turned to him, "It means that we have created our own life."

"You mean-?" Adam trailed.

"Yes Adam, I loved you not for my happiness but yours. It is clear now that I am carrying your child." Voran said quietly. A silence fell over the room.

* * *

Outside the window, a raven watched curiously. Almost like it was startled, it flew off into the distance to a psychiatric ward, where it was received as a beloved bewitched friend.

"Hello Kestrel, what good gossip can you give?" Belial cooed to his feathered friend. The raven bent his beak into his master's ear and practically sang of what he heard and saw.


	5. Revelation

Listening to the church's music play so melodically, Voran perched near the 10 foot tall statues of St. Michael and the other Saints at the top of the church doezens of feet above the columns that implied a ceiling in the openness of the hall. People were in for mass, and the light streamed in through the multicolored prisms of artistic interpretations of Jesus and other biblical acts. Voran knew that she could never be one of them, living a normal life. Instead, she and Adam would have to live in the shadow of the rafters near the bells. Time had passed far enough along now that she could feel the small little person inside, just without a care in the world, swimming in darkness.

Adam sat beside her, watching the Mass play on. "I know what you're thinking." He started quietly. Voran simply looked at him, shifteing her eyes to the unmoving gargoyles also placed high in the church. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry I feel it too, that longing to be like them. I've never said this enough, but I never meant to kill you because I had a vendetta against you. I'm sorry I took that all away from you; you should have had their kind of life with that doctor."

"If you hadn't killed me, I wouldn't be here. Things happen for a reason, you need to find that reason, so never apologize to me for it. I am not what I was once. I do long to be like them, but I know my false, charged heart is not like theirs. I can't change this, but since I have been like this for so long, I wouldn't change it. We have something special that they don't have." Voran replied.

"And what's that?" Adam looked at her.

"Appreciation for our souls. They take their redemptions for granted. They don't love our God like we do; if absence makes the heart grow fonder, then what does prescence give them? I'd rather live in agonizing pain to love, beg, and remember our savior than live in apathetic, cynical, doubtful existence that seems happy and we forget who to thank for it."

Adam smiled, "That is agreeable."

The people below them shuffled about during the ceremony, while the sun changed with each color of the panes.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, in the crowd was Belial, watching them closely during the mass. It made clear sense as to why he was here-to watch them. Belial remembered everything that had happened a while ago crystal clear in his dark mind.

After the little birdie told him about Voran's little secret he told Prince Naberious, who was joyous at the news.

"Forgive me sire, but this detail brings you joy?" Belial was puzzled.

Naberious rolled his human eyes impatiently, "Don't you see what this means?"

Belial's sweaty face shook no, then timidly asking, "Would I be allowed to know?"

Naberious angry broke his glass of dark red wine, "You idiot, this means the world for all demons!" He continued, "Adam may have a soul, but if the female conceived while soulless, then the child was never meant to be created, because that means like its' parents it's supposed to be dead, or no longer exist. If, however, the female had a soul at the time, then their child also has a soul as sanctioned by God for when life springs forth. In some way the child would exist in this world, but was never meant to be born to resurrected humans-dead humans brought back by our wondrous Frankenstein, not God." Naberious explained this confusing notion to Belial whose confused face begged for clarification.

"It means that there is a possibility that the child will grow up soulless, a perfectly newly bred vessel for us rather than a reanimated corpse like Adam and Voran Frankenstein. We could gain the world through this means." The dark prince summed. Pouring himself another glass of wine he ordered to Belial, "By any means necessary I want Voran unharmed and brought to me. The others you can watch and deal with as you please, but wait for the right time."

Nodding, Belial turned as Naberious said, "I'd prefer the child as well; but if you have to choose or if the child dies… bring me Voran, she'd be more use to me than the abomination." The prince flicked his hand to Belial to leave.

Now sitting in the church, Belial eyed Voran and knew why Naberious hungered for her so. She is indeed attractive, but it had something more than that. Belial knew that half-demons were as mortal as their human mothers, so an immortal human would mean immortal demon spawn. Of course, the only ones who would claim her as the Queen of Hell would be the higher level demons instead of the lowly incubi and deal makers.

The only issue that presented itself in the demons scheme to take over the universe was the fact that Voran was well protected by her own skills, her husband's, and the horde of gargoyles. It wouldn't be easy, but not impossible, as long as the archangels don't get involved.

* * *

Voran looked down, seeing that obvious change is happening. They needed a doctor to help when the time came. "Adam, that doctor you knew, do you think she'd help us?"

Adam thought carefully, "I would assume so. But you never know, humans tend to fear what they don't understand." He placed his manly rough hand on Voran's bump. Voran grasped his hand resting on the baby, "I hope we can find help, because if the demons knew, I don't want to guess what is going to happen to us all. Is it bad that when I dream, I dream of a world burning because of me?"

Adam tried convincing her, "This world will not end by our hands." Voran smiled as the both looked down startled since their hands moved because of the bump kicking from the noise of the church bells and the loud organ playing menacingly melancholy melodies.


	6. Request-Ask and Thou Shalt Receive

It was early morning when the sun was just beginning to show on the horizon. The phone on the nightstand nearest the enormous fluffy blue bed woke up its occupant with a startled gasp. Dr. Wade was half-asleep after a long day at the research facility hired by the local university. Legitimate work, instead of playing God, suited Terra much better. However, squinting at microscopes is not only mundane but tiresome. The phone call was unusual since she had not heard from _them_ since the catastrophe. Terra remembers how the world tried to rationalize the odd "earthquake" that destroyed the institute, but she knew better than to dismiss what she experienced. Since that day, she re-evaluated her whole life, which brought her to this point of subsistent living.

"Hello?" Terra groggily croaked. She ran her fingers through her hair as if the person was in the room. Stopping cold she heard his voice, "Hello Dr. Wade. It's Adam." He was still alive.

"Adam? To what do I owe the pleasure? Is everything ok?" Terra squinted in the darkness as if she was trying to see his face but to no avail.

"Not exactly." Adam replied in a strained urgent tone.

"What's going on?" She was terrified that he would confirm her worst nightmare of the demon prince returning to kill people and destroy the world.

"It's really difficult to explain over the phone…would you be able-or willing- to help me one last time?" Adam asked politely, giving a hint of 'you-don't really have a choice.'

In the feeling of her gut she then gave a command decision, "Yes. Where are you?"

Grabbing her keys off the nightstand and shoes, Terra wandered to her car to drive to the cathedral.

* * *

Adam hung up the phone and handed the small cell to Voran. Voran looked at the stolen thing with curiosity, human technology never ceased to amaze the two. "What did she say?" Voran inquired politely angling her head at Adam.

Adam simply said, "She's on her way." Voran looked thoughtful and said hmm. Adam squinted, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." Voran lied through gritted teeth. Adam knew better, "Do you not trust her?"

"It's not that." Voran said with a fake smile.

"What is it that angers you so?" Adam pried.

"How close are you to this woman?" Voran said, glaring accusingly at him. Her long dark hair with its highlight glinted in the darkness of the castle-room. Surprisingly, Adam took his gloved hand and tried to hide the smile upon his perfectly carved face. This smile peaked Voran's curiosity. "Why the hell are you smiling, Adam?"

"You're jealous and it is pretty funny." His grin flashed dangerously on his tan skin. Voran glared at him and sassed, "Oh, so you think this is funny? It won't be funny when the walls are painted red."

Adam laughed at her ferocity. On a normal situation a threat from her is worth considering, but in this instance it was hilarious. "I like it when you're angry. Makes me feel desirable." He leaned in towards her, but only her head pulled away, still wrapped in his arms as they sat upon their little cot. The window above their heads let in the light into the dark and frightfully bare room.

"I don't like how you are enjoying this. I don't like her already, and I haven't even met her!" Voran growled. Voran just looked straight ahead to the large wooden door with the iron lock and gothic archway. Adam playfully kissed her neck, then whispered into her right ear, "You're jealous."

"What's to be jealous of? I won." Voran gestured to her ballooned gut. Adam chuckled, "Clearly you did." Voran just continued to jokingly glare at him with a fake frown which he proceeded to kiss with obvious resistance.

A sharp rapping on the door made them jump, and they both became instantly serious. They stood to go greet their awaited guest. Voran placed her black bulky trenchcoat on to make it less noticeable. Or at least delay inevitable awkwardness.

Adam opened the heavy door to a blonde woman who looked half asleep and in the cheap pajamas that looked like scrubs from Wal-mart. "Hello Adam." Terra greeted, looking at him. Until he opened the door wider she saw Voran instantly, realizing that Adam wasn't alone in his room. "Come in." Adam offered, opening the door until it touched the wall. Voran saw her before Terra could see Voran in the background.

"Oh, I didn't know that you had company." Terra mumbled to herself, thinking that they'd be alone together. The other two didn't hear.

"Hello." Voran said politely. She studied the woman, seeing a timid little thing that seemed afraid of her. Nothing out of the norm for Voran. She was used to being mocked because of her visible tanline-scars on her face and neck.

Terra looked at Voran with horror, and tried to mask it, but clearly failed with the obvious expression on the mysterious woman's face. The roll of her eyes and suppressed sigh gave Terra the indication that this woman was used to humiliation. It was surprising because Terra didn't expect this, and she is was a surgeon who worked with corpses!

Adam did the introductions, "Dr. Wade, this is my wife, Voran." He walked over and stood beside her closely. They hid their clasped hands to Voran's right behind her long coat, but the subtlety wasn't unnoticed by Terra. "Hello." Voran said extending a left hand for a handshake. This was unexpected, since the gesture was expected from Terra and expected to be left hanging by Voran. Perhaps it was the presence of trust Adam had that comforted Voran.

"This is Dr. Terra Wade." Adam glanced at her. Terra just looked at the two, trying to absorb it all. Terra left Voran's handshake hanging in the air. Almost offended, Voran immediately dropped her hand to her side, and Terra snapping out of her trance said, "Hello, you can call me Terra." She did a timid wave towards Voran, who just said. "He calls me V, but you can call me Voran."

Voran was clearly irritated, but overall indifferent to the shy person five feet from her. Her indifference still had intimidation to Terra, but she tried to brave herself to the intimidating woman before her holding Adam's hand. Adam ended the silence with, "The reason I called you here was to help us with something medical, obviously."

Both ladies directed their attention at him, "What do you know about childbirth?"

There was silence as Terra was puzzled by this, "Well, theoretically, since I am a doctor versed in anatomy I could help, but I worked with corpses not live people. I work with microscopes these days…" She trailed off.

Voran then encouraged, "Well Adam and I don't trust easy, and he said you could help, and I believe you can. If it is any consolation, I-like Adam-am a reanimated corpse." Terra was about to ask before Voran continued, "Yes, I am reanimated like Adam. We were made by the same man over two-hundred years ago. But listen close, the tricky part is that I am pregnant," Voran revealed her enlarged self from the darkness of her coat, "with Adam's child."

Terra was rendered speechless at the notion of it all. It seemed impossible, yet here the evidence stood before her.

"I guess I could help. How far along are you?" Terra asked.

"I should be due in less than the next week or so." Voran said quietly. Adam encircled his left arm around Voran's back stroking her sides and back. Voran leaned her head on his shoulder. Terra felt a sudden rush of envy, but dismissed it to say, "I will help then."

"Thank you," Voran genuinely stated.

Adam said, "Thank you Dr. Wade, I know this must be strange and frightening, but we appreciate it. Like Voran said, we couldn't trust anyone else with this delicate unique task."

"Not a problem." Terra gulped, still looking at the round shape upon the woman before her.

"Oh and the most important detail, is that demons want the child." Adam added. Terra flicked her gaze to Adam in sheer frozen horror.

"But they're all dead." Her voice dropped.

"Doesn't matter. The point is that they are back and they made it obvious when we hunted them that they want me for the baby." Voran replied.

"Don't worry, we don't think they'd hurt you, but it is a fair warning." Adam tried to reassure her. Terra's face remained unchanged until Voran said, "Adam and I will be protected not only by this fortress, but by the gargoyles, and by us. You will be safe, but we do need your help."

"Ok then." Terra reluctantly agreed.

Adam went to escort her out into the long dark hall. Voran remained to sit at the bed, slightly tired.

"Adam-" Terra began.

"Look, I'm sorry if this is difficult for you. I know that demons are not for the lighthearted, but we needed some help." Adam interjected.

"It's not 100% about that," Terra said, "I just wished I knew…" She trailed off. Adam looked to his boots, "I'm sorry."

Terra shook her head, "It's better that you found someone like you that you can love for a long time. God knows I will die much faster. No matter, I'm glad you're happy." Terra wiped away tears from the pain of unrequited love.

"I know it isn't much but," Adam lifted her chin with his hand, "at some point, I felt the same. I just knew I wasn't for you, you are meant for someone better. I have someone meant for me, and I her, it worked out for the best. Now go find a regular man to be happy with." Terra nodded, sobbing into Adam's chest. He gave a comforting hug, but looked around the dark hallway at the nearby artwork.

Terra left, and Adam returned to the room, closing the door behind him. Voran said, "I'm sorry I ruined that." Looking up to Adam, still seated, Voran gave a blank face. "That was a crush," Adam gestured behind him to Terra, "The moment I saw you…I knew we were meant to love each other. We belong together forever. I have loved you since that second onward."

He sat next to her, looking at the side of her face, looking down at her hands. He brushed her cheek with the back of his now ungloved hand. He felt her smooth skin with the ever so slight bump of where the pieces of skin were sewn near her ears, jaw, and neck. Voran leaned towards Adam's shoulder, only moving her eyes and not her head. "I'm glad you love me, but are you satisfied with just me? I love you enough to know that if you wanted to be with her, I'd let you go."

Adam just said, "If given a second chance, I wouldn't change a thing. I want you to be happy with me. I'm selfish that way."

"Then I am selfish to because I want you to be happy with me." Voran replied. They both whispered 'I love you' to each other before they kissed, lied down, and spent the rest of the evening together in their room as husband and wife.

* * *

Queen Lenore sat on her throne in her chambers, as Adam stood before her, "…will you help me?" He asked. The most dangerous ruse thinkable was asked of Lenore, "Does she know of this?"

"No." Adam hushed.

"Then I can help. God help us." She prayed.


	7. Only Time

Terra went home feeling emptier than when she went to the church. Odd, she thought, when someone comes out of a religious establishment, you're supposed to feel better never worse. It seems that Dr. Frankenstein kept his promise after all, and so Terra was at least relieved to know that she would be free of her obligation to make Adam a companion…in that sense. She hoped that she would be the companion he looked for, clearly she was mistaken. It was better, since she knew that other than her, Adam, and Voran, there was always a risk that the demons would try and destroy humanity with the corpse method just like before.

Something clicked in Terra's head when she read the journal before Adam, or the gargoyles, probably destroyed it. She remembered that Dr. Frankenstein's wife had died, and in his journal on the dedication page, she remembered a name and face of a woman that Terra deemed insignificant. The moment Terra placed her head upon her pillow it hit her-Voran was Elizabeth Frankenstein, Dr. Frankenstein's murdered wife. Rubbing her temples, she realized that one of two options occurred; either Dr. Frankenstein reanimated her for his own purposes or to keep his promise to Adam.

She wondered if Adam or Voran knew-or even cared for that matter. Terra slept knowing that even though she was home; she felt oddly safe in spite of everything. Of course she remembered how Lenore made her promise to keep a lot of what she went through a secret. But would it matter since some people in the world wouldn't believe it regardless of the evidence?

It was an odd notion.

Terra thought to herself, playing with the idea on the possibility of a child with Adam. This fantasy was only that, a dream. As she closed her eyes, she dreamt of what would happen; but it ended in a truthful nightmare. She dreamt of a zombie-like child that was evil as it was ugly being the unnatural mix of a living human and a fabricated one. It would bring demons and chaos beckoning on humanity's doorstep. Destruction and blood would reign as the gargoyles would end the misery. Eventually, Terra would die before Adam; waking from this nightmare, she knew that there would be no happy ending with Adam and her. It did work out for the best as he said, but now she had to find a new boyfriend and career to regain some sense of "normality."

At least she could live vicariously with Voran's kid. What would it be, a boy or girl? Would there be multiples? What would it/they look like? How would they behave? Could they reproduce, with regular people? There were so many questions for the ever inquisitive Dr. Terra Wade. Only time would tell.

* * *

The entire time that Adam and Voran have lived with the gargoyles at first caused a rift. Over time with the two (the only humans-more or less-who can keep up with the gargoyles) proved themselves trustworthy with the Order because they descended demons often and very well.

Before the Order knew of Voran's pregnancy, everything seemed routine. Now venturing into the unknown, faith was tested, possibilities fantasized, and the entire order of things changed-it was a time of new destinies and uncharted territory.

One day, Voran knelt at a small altar in a private chaplet room, small enough to hold perhaps ten people. Sunlight streamed in the multicolored glass on three sides giving Voran an iridescent glow on her raven hair and ivory streak. Her tiger's eye brown irises gleamed in the light as she prayed. Hearing feet behind her, Voran didn't break her trance looking at the crucifix before her.

Queen Lenore knelt beside her quietly whispering, "It's almost time." Voran looked at the gargoyle queen and saw Lenore gesture to her bump. Voran gave a tiny grin, "Yes, it is."

"What shall you name the child?" Lenore inquired.

Voran considered the question thoughtfully, "Adam and I have not decided. But if I were the only one deciding, for a girl I think Phoenix. For a boy I think Matrosen, Matt for short."

"Those are good names. Hopefully they are not twins." Lenore jested.

"I hope not." Voran raised an eyebrow indicating overwhelmed stress.

"In my prayers, and sometimes my dreams, I hear the archangels speak to me." Lenore quietly mentioned.

"I am guessing they mentioned something about Adam and me?" Voran implicated.

"Just you. I get visions that you could be humanity's great protector, more so than any gargoyle or archangel. Or you could be the greatest undoing of all. I don't know what will happen in the next few days, but I trust your moral faith will guide you." She gave her views with some fear and reverence; Voran simply couldn't respond to the oddity of the statement.

With the booming silence hanging overhead, Lenore quickly left, leaving Voran contemplating what demons and gargoyles were up to.

Voran was forming a plan in her head for when the demons would come. She'd have to use unconventional methods of defense, because gargoyles and Adam simply weren't enough. Just outside the stained glass window, Voran saw a black bird that always seemed to watch her. Getting up, Voran inspected the bird closely. The bird seemed ordinary until she saw an odd mark on its little foot. She immediately went to the library to look up the foreign symbol.

Browsing through the pages of many occult books, she found that it was a curse of ensorcellment; the bird is a demonic spy. Slamming the book shut, it startled the others in the library. Voran walked with a fast strong pace to go find Adam. They were being watched all the time. No wonder the demons stopped coming; they're waiting for me, thought Voran.

They had to prepare for the worst because they all knew that the fate of humanity to some degree, depended on who has the unborn child.

* * *

Belial listened to the bird of everything it listened to and everything it saw over the months. In turn, Belial reported to Naberious.

"Excellent. When the child is born we will take it and learn the secrets of its life. Victory is close at hand. Belial, go watch my bride-to-be; I don't want them to try and keep this from us. In fact," Naberious's eyes glinted, "We should move up the birthdate. You know what you should do."

Belial grinned devilishly, knowing how to do exactly what his master asked.

The war for humanity was close at hand, and both sides prepared for the worst while praying for the best. Only time would tell what fate would come into fruition from the birth of one little infant.


	8. What Dreams May Come

Dreams came swiftly. Voran saw visions of a forest with mist flowing about her. She heard the voice of a child, a boy. Giggling filled the air, and Voran saw that in her dream she had no child upon her. As though her feet were stuck in syrup, she could only run slowly when she wanted her feet to flee.

The night sky was brilliant, but the tinge of orange was not from the bleeding sunset. Instead, it was from a forest fire that disturbed the peace. Voran saw a little boy that looked an awful like Adam but smaller, with his dirty hoodie that barely fit. The child looked between 6-10 years old, but had greenish eyes like Adam, with similar dirty blonde hair. Voran called out to the boy, "Wait!"

The boy giggled and replied, "Follow me." In spite of the fire at the edge of the forest, it didn't seem to spread. In fact the fire seemed to encircle the two in a wide expanse of the woods. Voran followed the kid like normal. When she caught up to him she grabbed him to look at him, "What's your name?"

"Matt is my name. Your Voran right?" the little boy asked.

Voran nodded, "Where are you running to?" As she knelt before him, she heard another voice. A whisper at first that seemed an untraceable echo, shifted in direction. Then it seemed to come from the boy's mouth, "They're coming."

Voran had a feeling she knew who he referred to, yet curiosity got the better of her, "You're my son aren't you?" Matt nodded. He turned his head and Voran's head followed. A man stood there, appearing from nowhere. Voran stood up, standing in front of her son, "Who are you?"

The man answered with a gentle smile, "I am an Archangel of our God, Michael." Voran realized that this was no ordinary dream but a message, a warning to her.

"I thought you don't talk to people except gargoyles these days." Voran looked puzzled at him. Michael smiled again, "These days more so perhaps, but that's because people usually don't listen to the method in which we speak to them. No matter, you always have listened to your dreams and memories." Michael paused as he came closer to Voran.

"I came to you to warn you of what is to come. You are aware of it are you not?"

"I know Naberious wants my son. But they are just demons, nothing we can't handle…right?" Voran seemed to waver in her courage.

"Our Father wants me to warn you so that no mistakes are made in protecting your son-" Michael started.

"Does something bad happen? What is it?" Voran asked so worriedly, that Michael came over to her putting his finger to her lips saying "Shhhh." Instantly, she felt a wave of calm overcame her. The calm turned back into strength of courage. "I'm sorry, continue please. I can't stand losing my family or my soul again." Voran whispered.

"We take paths to avoid something only to encounter it; I trust your judgement will embrace either outcome wisely." Michael said. Voran nodded, her hair briefly covering her eyes. "The war between gargoyles and demons over the fate of humanity on earth is never ending. I trust you know of the end of days?" Voran looked suspiciously and said, "I have a feeling that you're going to tell me that the demons don't just simply want my child to learn the secrets of life and take vessels is it?"

Michael shook his head sadly, "No. If you know, the Earth is the neutral ground between Heaven and Hell in a physical plane. There is a cycle for humanity that comes erratically for its fate. Humanity, having free will, can choose where it wishes to fall into the hands of, assuming humanity falls instead of lives and prospers-that is a choice too. The Demons as we know wish to take vessels, and with your existence it is possible, or even the birth of your children-"

"Children?" Voran asked.

Michael smiled warmly, "You are carrying fraternal twins Voran. Beautiful little unique souls. I was there when their souls were designed and it was breathtaking." Voran's mind's eye could not cry in the dream, but the vison became blurred. Voran smiled for a moment, before it fell.

Michael returned to what he was saying, "The Demons cheat. By taking vessels, they take the souls of humans and bring Hell on Earth against their will, and even if humanity chose that fate because of their intents and actions, the apocalypse is premature in this case because of demons-no matter how erratic the cycle is, because it's based on the will of humanity. There is usually a balance between the two forces of good and evil, that balance is led by an archangel called the Protector. The Protector is usually the best soldier who takes it on of their own free will. This protector keeps humanity safe until it is ready; that is done by guarding the Spear of Destiny which is the one of four items (along with the nails of the Nazarene) that can break the Seal on the Ark of the Covenant. The Ark houses many items of defense that can help humans fight demons in the battle for their souls in the end of days, if Hell takes over but living humans wish for redemption. If the demons take over, they will take this away from humanity, stripping them of their freewill and only protection. Mind you weapons like Gabriel's Horn, which was given to Joshua, destroyed a whole fort of Jericho, the Grail which can heal wounds, and The Reaper's Flaming Scythe which can kill demons or redeem lost human souls, The Staff of Moses which can unleash plagues onto the wicked and other items as well."

"So who is the angel I need to find to help us? I mean this butterfly effect of a story you're telling me indicates that I need to protect my child and find this protector to save us if I fail just so humanity won't lose. Who is it?" Voran genuinely inquired.

Michael walked with Voran, changing the scenery into a garden, but the entire color seemingly had a light purple film over everything except them two. Voran noticed a beautiful field of tall grass waving like wheat in the wind and flowers of all kinds grew close to the grand old twisty trees.

Michael looked at Voran deep into her eyes, piercing her soul with truth and courage, "Voran even when you were alive before that human Doctor resurrected you, and you were never human." She felt where this was going and flushed deep pink in her face.

"You can't be saying what the Gargoyle Queen said is true…"

"You were an archangel before you fell from grace. You fell for the human who resurrected you into something else. Why else are you of all people more obsessed with the idea of redemption, love, protection, and servitude? You never regained your human soul; you regained the angelic soul you once had." Michael whispered proudly to her.

It made sense as to why Voran could be a unique person of freewill, a soul, and a heavy responsibility outside of herself. To learn that she had the grace of angels…The Queen was right, Voran could save everyone all over from the Demon hoards and their corpse factories.

"Loraine said that I could also be the undoing of all of us? What did she mean?" Voran asked, feeling the time was fleeting.

"Naberious is a demon prince who seeks out the Babylonian Whore, the one he will claim to bare his demon spawn. Unlike the rest of humanity, he will give her the enticing choice to fall from grace again and lead others there too. She'd be the Mother of Evil, like Lilith before her. It would give way to other dark forces emerging that need not raise, like the Devil or his spawns the Beast or the Condemner. We believe he chose you." Michael sounded alien when his voice dropped, like all of his light faded away in the moment, which was unnerving since he is the Angel Prince of Light.

Voran looked on in horror at the idea, "How will he do this? I will not accept of my free will."

"I'm glad to hear that, I have faith in you. I don't know how he will tempt you, but be warned he will use any weakness against you to use your free will against you. Take heart Voran, with Our Father in your soul, and your beloved in your heart, I think your courage can rally other gargoyles and angels to continue to protect humanity until the end of days." Michael smiled, the light in the dream started to shine until Voran felt she was going blind in the dream.

"I'll always watch over you Voran, but if you need me, just summon my name."

"Thank you Michael." Voran whispered as the light blinded everything. She mumbled in her sleep and awoke with a start, immediately knowing what she needed to do.


End file.
